We Remain
by KD Skywalker
Summary: Katniss realizes that she has lost Peeta - but how can she prove that she really does love him and win him back? Begins at the end of 'Hunger Games' and goes on from there.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or any of the other books – I'm just borrowing them for a bit!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

I had lost him.

I knew it as soon as Peeta said, "One more time? For the audience?" when we had arrived back in District 12 after winning the 74th annual Hunger Games.

I actually meant what I had said about not everything I had done for Peeta had been an act. I really had been confused during our stint in the arena.

At first.

But now I wasn't.

I knew what I wanted, but I was afraid. Afraid for my future. For his future. For my family's. I also knew that if I were to tell him any of this, then he probably wouldn't believe me – he probably would think that it was all still an act. Honestly, I probably didn't even deserve someone like Peeta Mellark to begin with. Truthfully, I wasn't made to love another human being that way.

But that had been before I had been a pawn of the Capitol. Before I had gotten to know the boy with the bread better.

Now I was determined not to loose him.

The question was how?

* * *

_**AN:**__** I promise more tomorrow! Let me know what you think so far!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or any of the other books – I'm just borrowing them for a bit!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

It's been a month since we've returned to District 12. And since then everything feels different. Everything is different.

I am different.

Since both Peeta and I were crowned victors of the Hunger Games, we were able to move into Victor's Village – a nicer part of District 12. Our only neighbor is Haymitch.

Today, like most days, I sit on the couch in my new home just thinking. Thinking of ways to earn back Peeta's trust, thus win him back. But nothing has come to me yet.

While it's nicer to have a larger house with running water and heat along with more than enough room for my mother and Prim to live with me, I can't help but feel confined even more. I feel that the Capitol is still watching, still prying into my life every chance they can get.

There are only two things that keep my sanity – escaping to the woods when I can and the glimpses of Peeta that I see from time to time in his windows of his house as he is walking around. The times that I catch a glimpse of him make me long for the feel of his hand grasping mine or the feel of his strong arms wrapped around me. But most of all I miss the tenderness in the few kisses that we shared in the arena. At the time, just like I had told him, I had been confused – it had been part of an act to keep us a live, yet there had been more to it as well. But it was when I woke up with the head wound from the feast and Peeta was taking care of me - that was when I knew that my feelings ran deeper for him than what I was showing for the sake of keeping us alive. There were just some things that I did not want to show to all of Panem. Some things that I wanted to keep to myself.

Now I know that will never be.

I would always been under the ever watchful eye of the Capitol.

In a few short months, Peeta and I would depart for a Victory Tour of all the Districts as well as a party in the Capitol. All of this, I am not looking forward to – especially if Peeta is still freezing me out. How are we supposed to play the star-crossed-lovers when he won't even talk to me? Or how can I even tell him what I exactly feel, when I am pretty sure that he will think that it is all still apart of an act that I am portraying.

I know that I do care for Peeta – but do I love him? Can I afford to love him? I always told myself that I would never get married, never allow myself to have children so that they could be taken away from me in a reaping by the Capitol. Peeta didn't deserve that. What he needed was someone who could give him what he deserved – love, happiness, a family. But does he actually want all of these things after what we both had gone through?

Then there are other problems as well. Mainly just one problem – Gale. Before the Games, we were able to tell each other everything and anything. Then all that changed. He had been portrayed as my cousin instead of my best friend during my time in the Capitol. I know that this had been done to keep him safe, while Peeta and I played out our romance for all of Panem to see. And ever since my return, Gale too, has frozen me out. He can't go hunting, except on Sundays, because of his shifts in the coalmines and even on the few occasions that we have gone hunting, he seems distant. I know that the Capitol has ruined this relationship of mine as well. We will never regain what we once had.

But do I want what Gale and I once had? Do I want that ease around him? Do I want to be able to talk to him about anything? Or do I want to tell Peeta everything instead?

I sigh.

I'm still confused.

I just wish that I had an easy answer to it all.

* * *

A few days later, a trek into the woods was needed since the house was becoming too confining. That too hadn't helped much. I had sat for a while and thought about my situation more, while I waited for something to hunt. My intention had only been to think while I was in the woods, but I had brought my bow and arrows with me, just incase I had come across something to shoot or dangerous prey – which was a rarity. But after a while, a few squirrels caught my eye and I took them out with an arrow each, right between the eyes. I gathered and stuffed them in my game bag.

By that time it was mid afternoon and I figured that I should start to head back if I wanted to stop by the Hob to give these squirrels to Greasy Sae to make into a stew or something to sell. I stow my bow and arrows back in the hollowed out tree and make my way out of the woods.

After a quick stop at the Hob, I continue to weave my way through the streets to the Seam back towards the town square where the merchants' shops line the street. From there I will take a narrow path up to the Victor's Village – a path that very few walk.

As I walk past the bakery, I notice that Peeta's father is closing up for the night and Peeta is leaving. I sigh to myself as I keep walking, almost wishing that Peeta would take notice of me and at least say something to me.

I miss him.

"Katniss!"

I stop and look around at the sound of my voice. There's no one in the square besides myself and Peeta, who is jogging to catch up with me. I smile slightly and wait for him to catch up.

"Mind if I walk with you?" he asks.

"Sure," I say with a smile.

We fall into a steady walk as we turn and make our way out of the town square and towards our new homes. Nothing is said between us for several minutes, until Peeta eventually breaks the silence.

"Been out hunting?" he asks, taking notice of my game bag.

"A little. Got a few squirrels."

"Did Gale go with you?"

I shook my head no. "Things are different now between us…"

As I let the sentence drift off at the end, Peeta looks up at me with a questioning look on his face. But by that time we are back in Victor's Village and I quickly drop the subject to Gale.

I know that my mother has dinner prepared and is waiting for my return home. But I don't want to leave Peeta. Not yet.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" I ask.

He smiles a bit – his easy going smile that I do love to see. "No, that's alright. I ate with my family earlier. Maybe another time?"

I nod as I watch him turn and head over to his house, which is directly across from mine. I sigh to myself as I watch him disappear behind his front door.

I had my boy with the bread back for just a few minutes. And those few minutes left me wanting more.

* * *

_I watched in horror as the Mutts tore at Peeta and pulled him away from my grasp. No matter how many I shot down with arrows, more appeared and attacked Peeta._

"_Peeta!" I screamed over their snarls and growls as they devoured every part of him right in front of my eyes. That was when I heard the cannon fire, signaling that Peeta had been killed and I was alone…_

I sat up in bed gasping for air, tears streaming down my cheeks. Outside a late fall storm was raging with loud claps of thunder every so often. Typically when I had nightmares, I was woken up by Prim who I would hold close as we both fell back asleep. But the thunder had masked my screams.

Images of the nightmare replayed themselves over in my mind. Peeta had been pulled from me and killed by the mutts right in front of my eyes. I began to hyperventilate.

What if something was wrong with Peeta?

What if during the night the Capitol had come and dragged him away as a way to get back at me for defying them?

I had to make sure that he was all right. The nightmare had seemed too vivid for my liking.

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself before throwing back the covers of my bed and slipping on my robe over my nightgown before quietly making my way downstairs. My tears had not yet stopped flowing as I began to worry more and more about Peeta. My boots sat next to the door. I slipped them on and quietly opened the door.

As I emerged into the storm, a clap of thunder shook everything around me as images from the nightmare returned – the mutts, Peeta being pulled away from me, the cannon sounding. I began to hyperventilate once again as I made a dash for Peeta's front door, where I began to pound furiously on it. After a minute or so of pounding, I slowly sank to my knees as the rain continued to pour down. I was soaked to the bone and my face was soaked with my tears as well.

I was certain that something had happened to Peeta.

Then I felt the door open slightly and I looked up. Looking down at me, with confusion splashed across his face, was Peeta. He was dressed in a pair of sleeping pants and a t-shirt. I quickly stood up and flung myself against him and began to sob uncontrollably.

Thank goodness he was all right.

I need Peeta more than he realized.

More than even I realized.

* * *

_**AN:**__** Thanks to all those who reviewed, added this story to their favorites list and began to follow it as well! Reviews are always welcomed because they are food for my muse! Until next time, bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or any of the other books – I'm just borrowing them for a bit! I did borrow bits a pieces from the books, but who hasn't?**_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

I feel Peeta pull me inside his house and shut the door behind him, thus closing off the treacherous storm that was still raging outside. His arms were wrapped tightly around me, supporting my weight as I was still curled tightly against him.

It was so warm and safe in his arms. This simply feels right to me – almost as if this is where I am supposed to be. I thought that I would never have these feelings again when it came to Peeta. Yet here the feelings were again. Was this love or something else? I'm still not quite sure, but I'm beginning to think that it is more than just friendship that I am feeling towards the boy with the bread.

Peeta led me into the living room, where he sat me down on the couch and wrapped a blanket tightly around my shoulders before starting a fire in the fireplace. Nothing had even been said between us yet. But here he was, taking care of me, making sure that I was going to be ok. I was thankful for that because I was beginning to get goose bumps from the cold rain that had soaked through the thin robe I was wearing. I moved to the floor to be closer to the fire so that I could begin to warm up and let my clothes dry some. I noticed that Peeta had sat down next to me without saying a word. His face shown nothing but worry as I slowly looked up at him.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, until I finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry," I softly said.

"Sorry for what?"

"Rushing over here in the middle of the night – in the middle of a thunderstorm nonetheless, just because of a nightmare I had." I admit out loud to him.

"What happened in the nightmare…that is if you want to tell me…"

"You…you were taken away from me by mutts in the arena…no matter what I did…. I…I just couldn't kill them all to save you…"

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes again as I recounted my nightmare to Peeta, as I looked away from him. "…then I heard the cannon and I knew that I was all alone…"

By then, the tears had begun to fall and I quickly wiped them away as I sniffled. I looked back at Peeta's face and into the bright blue eyes that I had begun to fall for. All I saw in them was concern – concern for me. He reached out and gently brushed a piece of loose hair away from my face.

"I have them too Katniss," he softly said, not breaking eye contact with me. "Almost every night. Some are worse than others. Honestly I don't think that I have had a good night's sleep since we slept curled up in that sleeping bag back in the cave. And that isn't saying much."

A small smile creeps across my face. I know that he is right. That was probably one of the last times that I slept well - before the nightmares came to haunt me on a nightly basis. I reach out and hesitantly take a hold of one of his hands. "I've missed you, Peeta." I whisper before the words could even make it to my brain as I squeezed his hand.

But as I am hearing them as they are coming out of my mouth, I know that they are right. I have missed him – more than I ever thought possible. I've known that I've missed hearing his voice, feeling his arms holding me close and his tender kisses, but now I'm certain that there is more to my feelings then just friendship.

I hope that this isn't all in vain. Hopefully he sees that.

He sighs as he gently runs pulls his hand away out of mine. I feel my breath leave me. '_No…'_I think to myself. '_I've hurt him too bad…'_

I watch him in silence for a few seconds as he takes a deep breath before talking. "Look, Katniss, I've been wanting to talk to you about how I acted on the way home. I understand that you were just doing what needed to be done to save us in the arena…"

"This is about more than just that now! Not everything was for the Games, Peeta! I told you that!" I reply with tears streaming down my flushed cheeks.

I can't stand it anymore. If he can't see that I am trying to open my heart to him, then we can just keep on acting for the cameras and the Capitol when we have to. This is exactly why I never wanted to fall in love in the first place. I never wanted to feel hurt.

Standing up from where I was sitting next to the fire, I allow the blanket to drop to the floor as I turn to leave. I can't be in the same room as him any longer. I just can't. My feelings are becoming all jumbled again.

As I turned to leave, I felt Peeta's hand clasp my arm. "Wait, Katniss," he said, pulling me back to look at him.

I turned back to look at him, waiting for a good reason for him to have stopped me.

"Do you mean it?" he asked.

"Mean what?"

"Not everything you did was for the Games."

I slowly nod yes. And as I nod yes, I watch a smile spread across Peeta's face as he moves closer to me. And before I know it his lips as crashing down upon mine in a deep, longing kiss. I've kissed Peeta lots of times during the Games – but there was only one kiss that left me wanting more and that was the kiss in the cave.

This was the second kiss that made me want more. It almost felt as a fire was ignited that threatened to consume all of me.

Eventually Peeta broke the kiss, leaving me breathless. He smiled softly at me as he brushed another loose strand of hair out of my face. "So what now?" he asked.

"I'm really not sure…" I answered truthfully, smiling back at him. "I just know that I don't want a future without you in it."

And I meant it.

A future without Peeta wasn't a future worth living.

* * *

_**AN:**__** I know that it took me a bit longer to post this than a day – but I think that I am coming down with a head cold! So sleep came before writing. So please let me know what you think in the form of reviews! Pretty, please =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****:**_** I don't own 'Hunger Games' – I'm just borrowing them for a bit!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

After my admission of not wanting a future without him in it, Peeta pulled me close to him and just held me in his strong arms, keeping me warm since I had dropped the blanket that he had wrapped around my shoulders on the floor. Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around him as I lay my head against his chest and breathed in his scent – various spices, flour and bread – very much Peeta. I closed my eyes and sighed happily.

Yes, this was where I was meant to be. I was certain of that now.

As we stand there holding each other for a few minutes, I feel Peeta move his head against the top of my wet hair and placing a kiss there before nuzzling my neck with his face, and then he finally speaks. "You're cold," he says, beginning to rub his hands up and down on my arms.

I nod as I lean into him more, trying to pull more warmth from him. For a brief moment, he stepped away from me to pick up the discarded blanket from the floor. I smile at him as he wraps it tightly around my shoulders once again before leaning in for a gentle kiss on the lips. As he pulls back from the kiss, I notice that Peeta is smiling too. One of the first genuine smiles that I have seen on his face in a long time.

"How about some hot chocolate to warm you up?" he asks, taking my hand and leading me towards the kitchen.

"You have some?" I ask in amazement as I sit down at the table and watch him move around his kitchen.

He nods as he begins to heat some milk on the stove before pulling out two cups from his cabinet along with a tin of some sort. "All it is, is a fine chocolate powder mixed with warm milk," he explained. "I had asked my father about it after the Games. I asked Effie to order me some last week when she called to remind me about the start date for the Victory Tour."

I cringe at the though of the Victory Tour. I do not want to face each District in Panem and see their dead victors. It will be like I am reliving the Games over and over again with each stop. Thankfully Peeta will be there with me. I can't see how anyone could do that on their own. Better yet, the tour isn't for another five months. I quickly shake the idea of the tour out of my head as I watch Peeta pour the warm milk into the two cups and mix in the chocolate powder along with a dash of something else.

"Here," he says, handing me a cup as he sits down next to me. "Try this."

I lift the cup to my lips and allow the warm liquid to flow past my lips and down my throat – instantly warming my body. But there is something different about how this hot chocolate tastes. It is actually better than any that I had in the Capitol. "This is better than I remember." I said, before taking another sip.

"That's because I added cinnamon."

"I like it this way better," I answer as I finish off my cup before it gets cold.

We sit in silence as we both finish our cups of hot chocolate. Once we're both finished, Peeta reaches out across the table and takes a hold of my hand that is sitting on the table. "Better?" he asks.

I nod as I squeeze his hand slightly.

"Good," he says, and then he pauses as he lets go of my hand but moves it to cup the side of my face. I study his face as he takes a deep breath before beginning again. "What are you wanting from this, Katniss?"

Taken back by the question, I'm not really sure how to answer it. "Wh…what do you mean?"

"You said that you didn't want a future without me in it. But to what extent?"

Tears begin to prick at the corners of my eyes. How can I explain this to him? Do I really want to get married in the future? I'm still not sure myself.

"I'm still not sure," I whisper as a tear rolls down my cheek. "All I know is that I can not have a future without you in it. I just don't know if I will ever get married…"

I feel his fingers move lightly against my cheek and wipe the tear that had fallen away as he leaned and pressed his soft lips against mine. It wasn't a long, drawn out kiss – but just long enough to make me realize that he needed me in his life, just as much as I needed him.

"How about we take things day by day," he suggested, pulling back from our kiss as he takes ahold of my hands once again.

I smile and nod in return.

"Besides, I don't even know your favorite color," he adds.

"Green." I said as a smile crept across my face as I thought of the forest. Perhaps I'll take Peeta there someday. "What's yours?"

"Orange."

"Orange, like Effie's hair during the Games one time?"

"A bit more muted," he answered. "More like…a sunset."

I could imagine sitting outside watching the sunset, wrapped in Peeta's arms. That would be something that we would have to do someday soon. I quickly shook the idea from my mind and felt the blush rising in my cheeks when I saw Peeta watching me.

Suddenly there is a loud crack of thunder and I practically leap into Peeta's lap from my chair – the thunderstorm outside being forgotten for a little while. He chuckles a bit as he wraps his arms around me before helping me stand. "There is no way that you are going back home in this weather. So why don't we both sleep in front of the fire in the living room," he suggests with a small yawn.

"Why not a bed?" I asked.

"I didn't want to seem too eager to get you into bed," he quickly said, blushing a little.

I smile and gently kiss his cheek. I'm not sure if he is doing this for me or for him. But I am thankful that he wants to take things slow and not rush anything. "Like in the cave?" I asked, hoping that he wants to sleep with me curled up in his arms.

He nods. "But with lots of pillows, blankets and warmth."

I agree to the idea and we head upstairs to gather more blankets and pillows for our 'camp out' in front of the fire place. Once Peeta had everything situated how he wanted it, he lay down first then pulled me down in his arms before covering us both up with a few blankets. Even though my robe and nightgown were still a little wet from the rain, I knew that they would soon be dry. I curled up tight against Peeta's chest as I felt his arms wrap around me – holding me close as it they were protecting me from all the evils of the world.

I sighed happily as I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

The last thing that I remembered was Peeta's lips brushing a gentle kiss against my forehead before he whispered, "Sweet dreams, Katniss."

* * *

_**AN:**__** So from here on out is where their relationship picks up! There will be a few more chapters dealing with what happens before ''Catching Fire' such as with Gale, Peeta's family and Katniss' family – among other things. Then the main part of the story will be an AU of 'Catching Fire' and 'Mockingjay' with possibly chapters to follow at the end of what happens afterwards. **_

_**And I just had to put in the conversation about the favorite colors early. I love that part.  
**_

_**Please leave me some feedback! It's food for my muse!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__** Hunger Games don't belong to me – I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

I slowly open my eyes as an odd warmth surrounds me. Not like a blanket warmth, more like the warmth of another body next to me. Or in my case, holding me against their chest. I smile to myself as I remember the series of events that had led to me lying in Peeta's arms with warmth surrounding me.

The nightmare about his death.

The rushing out in a thunderstorm and banging on his door.

The admission of not wanting a future without him in it followed by a fire-igniting kiss.

A smile slowly spreads across my face as I snuggle deeper into Peeta's embrace. Perhaps this was the start of something good. I hope so because I couldn't do with having a broken heart. It was hard enough not being around Peeta for about a month and I could only imagine what it would be like to see him marry someone else when it should be me by his side…

Did I honestly just think that? Marrying Peeta?

I was still too young to be thinking about anything like that. And this new thing between us was only a few hours old.

But if waking up to this much warmth each morning, then perhaps marrying Peeta might not be a bad thing. Plus there was so much more that we could do…

The thought quickly flees my mind and I hear Peeta take a deep breath like he is waking up. His arms tighten around me as he presses a kiss against my forehead. I turn my head up so I can see his face, before I turn so that I am laying across his chest looking up at him. He smiles at me as his thumb moves to caress the side of my face.

"Any more nightmares?"

I shook my head no. "You?"

"No."

I return his smile before leaning forward and kissing him deeply on the lips. I'm thankful that Peeta had answered the door the night before. I'm really not sure what would have happened if he had not.

A banging on the front door caught both of our attention as I pulled back from our kiss. "Stay here," he said, moving away from me. "I'll get it."

I sit up and watch him leave the room before hearing him open his front door. Then clear as day, I could hear Haymitch talking to Peeta. I can vaguely hear my name mentioned. Slowly getting to my feet and keeping one of the warm blankets wrapped around me, I move towards the front door.

"Well there you are sweetheart," Haymitch said in an exasperated tone of voice as I appeared behind Peeta. He would never call me 'sweetheart' unless he was upset about something or being sarcastic. "Your mother woke me up from my sweet dreams to help look for you."

"Look for me?" I asked a bit confused.

Haymitch nodded. "Disappearing in the middle of a nasty thunderstorm…ring a bell?"

Then it dawns on me. My mother and Prim must have been worried about me when they found out that I had disappeared sometime during the night. She must have gone to Haymitch to help look for me. But why not Peeta as well?

"You better get home," Peeta said, kissing my cheek softly as I pass by him.

"I'll come over later," I respond as I pull on my boots that are sitting by Peeta's door.

He nods in agreement.

Haymitch and I leave Peeta's and head back over to my house, where my mother and Prim are sitting in the kitchen.

"Katniss!" Prim happily says, jumping off the chair she was sitting on and running up to me as Haymitch and I enter the kitchen. She hugs me tightly. "We were so worried about you because of the nasty storm last night."

I hug my sister back as I look over at my mother who smiles slightly at me before turning and beginning to make breakfast.

"I just went over to Peeta's," I tell her. "I saw that he was up and we stayed up most of the night talking."

"Next time, leave a note," Haymitch said before turning to leave. I can't help but smile inwardly to myself.

"You need to hurry and eat before school," my mother says to Prim.

"Hey I'll walk to you to school," I tell my sister before she pulls out of our hug. "You eat breakfast and I'll go change."

Prim happily agrees and sits down to the meal of eggs and toast that my mother prepared her while I quickly go upstairs to change clothes. I throw on a pair of jeans, a ratty old shirt and I grab my father's leather hunting jacket before pulling on my boots once again. By the time I am back downstairs, Prim is ready to go to school.

"Ready little duck?" I ask.

She nods as she picks up her book bag. We tell my mother goodbye before heading out the door once again.

As we walk past Peeta's house on the way into town, I can't help but smile slightly. It is good to know that I have my boy with the bread back.

"You love him, don't you?"

I turn to look at my sister as we are walking. "Why do you think that?"

"You're different now," she says. "Ever since you returned home from the Capitol. I can tell."

"When did you get so smart?" I ask as I put my arm around her shoulders as we walk the rest of the way into town. Prim just smiles.

Deep down, I know that she is probably right. After waking up this morning, wrapped in Peeta's strong embrace, I felt protected – I felt safe. And I had not felt that way in a long time.

Yes, perhaps I am in love with Peeta Mellark. But I still needed to fully convince myself of it.

* * *

After dropping Prim off at school, I head over to the Hob to see if there is anything that I need or want. Since there is very little that my family will ever have to want for again, I try to share whatever I can with others in District 12 – especially those in the Hob.

Before I ever reach the Hob, I pass by a crew that is heading down into the coalmines. I can't help but worry whenever I see a crew head down. I worried when my father had left every morning for work and now I worry about Gale having to go into the horrid mines.

Gale. I do miss him.

Part of me does long for the old days when we could tell each other everything that was on our minds. But now things were completely different. It's almost like he is shutting me out because I went to the Capitol. I know it sounds weird, but it sure feels that way. Perhaps on Sunday, when we go hunting – if he decides to show up – we can discuss this. I know that when he finds out about my feelings for Peeta, he is only going to shut me out even more.

So why not make this a bit easier on him now?

If it was only that simple.

* * *

Just like I had promised, I did go back over to Peeta's house later that day. As soon as I entered his house, the most appealing smell filled my senses. "What is that?" I asked as he led me into his kitchen. "It smells delicious!"

"Cheese Buns," he said taking a rack of them out of the oven. I watched as he took them from the pan and placed them on a plate. He pushed the plate in front of me. "Try one."

I took one of the still warm mini loaves of bread from the plate and break a small piece off and stuff it into my mouth. I had been right – this was delicious!

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"These are amazing."

Peeta smiled at me before turning and placing another pan of the cheese buns in the oven. "I'll make sure to keep making them for you then," he said with his back turned to me. His comment couldn't help but make me blush.

"Hey why don't you come over for dinner tonight and bring some of these." I suggested, trying to rid the blush from my cheeks.

"Sure, why not," he said turning back to look at me.

I couldn't help but smile. Yes, it was good to have Peeta back in my life.

* * *

After an afternoon of baking mixed in with periods of soft kisses, Peeta and I headed back over to my house for dinner. I knew that my mother would not mind another mouth for dinner, since she always cooked too much anyways. But I wasn't expecting what we were met with when Peeta and I entered my back door into the kitchen, hand in hand.

"Hey Catnip."

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__**: I know, I'm evil. But hey! It's better than no update at all! Let me know what ya'll think! **_


End file.
